Co-author, beta, andor prompts
by Run0nSentences
Summary: Are there any authors out there who need prompts? A beta reader? A co-author, perhaps? I have a few ideas of my own, which i think are pretty sick. Im not a very good writer though and would love someone to work with. Hmu if intrested.
1. Nutin

Hit me up. I have a few pretty good ideas and I would love to work with someone on them. Give me a chance, eh?

Next chapter will have the first prompt.


	2. PROMPT 1

Prompt one: the frozen city,

Summary

The kyuubi is a sentient being inside of a dark cage, so of course he gets bored. One day, he decides to spice things up a bit and send as much chakra as he could into Naruto while he tries a jutsu. Unfortunately, this jutsu just so happens to be the kawarmi. Powerful! Naruto

Further explanation: last night I happened to watch a video on the mysteries of Antarctica, and I thought of this concept.

When Naruto does the kawarmi with the full chakra of his and kyuubj chakra, he find himself outside a cave in a frozen tundra. As far as the eyes could see, snow and ice covered all. Desperate to find some warmth, he heads deep inside the cave, and discovers an ancient city, filled with statues of godly beings and technology he couldn't grasp. Unknown to him, or anyone really, he had found a once legendary civilization, named Atlantis.

I have more details and story ideas for this prompt. Please HMU If intrested.


	3. PROMPT 2

Summary: minato namikaze made a mistake the night of the kyuubi attack. Instead of sealing just the yin half inside himself, he accidentally sealed the whole biju! But if the kyuubi is in minato, who is further sealed inside the shinigami, then just what the hell is sealed inside Naruto? AI!Seal, powerful! Naruto.

A little one shot of what I imagine this story should start as:

Hiruzen Sarutobi was troubled. Not only had Konoha lost a vast majority of its ninja, but apparently it had last lost the Kyuubi as well. When he found the dead bodies of The Fourth hokage and his wife next to an altar with a newborn blonde baby resting upon it, it hadn't taken much to figure out what had happened. And yet, he checked the seal anyway, just to be sure. He was glad he did, or else he might not have learned the suspicious lack of kyuubi inside the boy. He had already sent word to Jiraiya to help confirm his fears. If he was proven correct, than Konoha had lost even more that he thought possible in one night.

"No rest for the wicked, it seems," The sandaime sighed. He turned and left the room, unaware of the turmoil inside of the seal placed on young Naruto's stomach.

The 8 trigrams death seal. Perhaps one of the most beautiful and intricate seals ever created. A masterpiece among masterpieces. And yet, it was empty. Hollow. _Incomplete. _

This couldn't be true. This _shouldn't _be true. And yet, it was. The seal couldn't compute this. It couldn't comprehend such a paradox. How could something as complex and beautiful as itself be so... so... _useless? _It didn't make sense. It wasn't right.

The seal was created to hold back the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune with ease. To restrain the mighty being and slowly sap away his power, and strengthen the son of the seal's creator. But how could this be done? There was no kyuubi to be restrained, No mighty demon to steal power from. Was this an error on the seals side, perhaps? Maybe it hadn't searched hard enough yet. But no, that couldn't be. The seal had checked itself hundreds and hundreds of times, and there was no beast.

Outside interference, then. The kyuubi must have never made it the sealing ritual. Stupid fox. But if the Fox was gone, how could the seal reach its purpose? What could it do without power? Nothing.

The seal could do nothing.

In the outside world, lines of fuinjutsu began to spread and writhe angrily across the baby's body.

"No," the seal decided. It WOULD do something. It would search. It would find chakra and take it, so that it may fulfill its only purpose. But where?

Where could it find chakra that could rival the kyuubi no kitsune's? Inside the village perhaps? No, the idea was preposterous. There wasn't a close contender among the ninja population. Not even the old man that had watched the boy only a few minutes ago. They simply didn't have what it takes. Not one of them had enough chakra to fulfill the seals purpose. The entire village perhaps? Maybe if it took all the chakra of the villagers and ninja put together?

No, that wouldn't work either. A vast majority of these lifeforms only had enough chakra to sustain themselves, and despite its desperation to fulfill its goal, the seal wouldn't and couldn't kill. But really, even if there was enough chakra to do so, the human chakra wouldn't work either. It simply wasn't potent enough. The kyuubi no kitsune has chakra so strong it could burn the flesh off of human bone. Chakra like that simply wasn't found in humans.

If it had teeth, the seal would grit them.

The task of finding a kyuubi replacement was proving rather difficult, and the seal was running out of options. And so the seal once again maxemized it's senses, and reached out as far as it could, as _deeply _as it could. And finally...

It had found its answer.

Instantaneously, the seal began to fill with rich, potent gold chakra. The lines of fuinjustu spread across the baby's body began to wiggle happily as they greedily sucked in the ambient chakra of the earth itself.

Nature chakra worked perfectly for the seals purpose. It was infinite in abundance, even more so than the kyuubi itself, and just as the powerful. It more ways than one, nature chakra actually seemed to be better than kyuubi chakra. There was an endless supply of it, it was just as powerful, and most importantly, it was much more cooperative than the kyuubi chakra would have been. Nature chakra was strong, yet kind. It simply wanted to spread as far and wide as it could. To join together with all living beings.

The seal was more than happy to help in that regard. As the seal began to fill, a minuscule amount of nature chakra was fed into Naruto's chakra coils. It mixed with his chakra, expanding and strengthen it. The seal made sure to mix them perfectly, always feeding just the right amount into the boys already growing reserves.

Outside the seal, young Naruto's eyes changed from a serene sky blue, to a gorgeous grass green.

And yet, there was still more that could be done. Further, that could be explored with nature chakra. And so the seal did. It explored. Its goal, it's _purpose _was to strengthen its master as mush as possible, and it would do so to the best of its abilities.

Nature chakra was healthy. It was a perfect natural steroid that was all benefits and no repercussions; Granted of course, it was used correctly. Why should the chakra of the earth be confined to only naruto's chakra couls? There was so much improvement to Naruto's that could be made with the aid of nature chakra. It would be a waste of potential to limit the chakra to just his reverses.

The seal began pull even more nature chakra out of the earth, while simultaneously filling its own reserves to kyuubi levels. With the extra reserves of energy, the seal began to flood Naruto's entire body. "Flood" of course, being a massive exaggeration of the tiny drops of energy being sent through Naruto's veins and pores. Throughout Naruto's body, his many muscles, ligaments, bones, and organs were saturated with nature chakra, empowering them, and increasing their growth rate.

Across Naruto's face, his paper thin whisker marks thickened half a centimeter, and lengthened an inch towards the center of his face, before all three whisker marks on each cheek stopped suddenly, before the innermost ends of the whiskers turned downwards and fell down his face like inky cascade waterfalls that stopped at his jaw. Unknown to him, the blanket that was tightly clutched in his tiny palms was torn asunder by the incredible pressure he was now exerting on it.

Underneath his crib, a lone flower sprouted from the wooden floorboards.

The seal hummed happily within the sleeping boy. It had done its job as well, and was on its way to fulfilling the desires of its creator.

Yes, the seal was truly a masterpiece among masterpieces.


End file.
